


A Little Something

by PerksOfLove



Series: For Friends [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerksOfLove/pseuds/PerksOfLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same plot line to Because You're You, just different main character and boy,</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Something

You met at the movies, you and your friend; Amy had just seen Dear John. He was sat behind you the whole time, you didn’t notice him because you walked in late. His attention was on you the whole time he couldn’t pay attention to the movie. He loved your laugh, even if you found it annoying. When he realised you were crying he was done, he want to hold you and make everything okay, even if they happy tears.

When the movie was over you waited until the credits rolled in, you weren’t aware he was still staring at you until Amy pointed him out to you. You turned slowly only to see a handsome guy staring back at you. His head was covered in a grey beanie, curly brown hair sticking out of the front, a black tee and a pair of skinny jeans.

“You should go talk to him!” Amy whispered. You nodded slowly, handing her the popcorn that was in your lap before walking out of the row, up the stairs towards him your legs shaking slightly. You could feel his eyes following you as you moved.

“Hi, I-I’m Matilda” you said when you reached his row, His emerald eyes met yours for the first time.

”I’m Harry” When he spoke you fell for that husky voice, his warm skin and those loving eyes.

~

The first time he asked you out, he took you to a small café in town, you sat in the back booth on a Saturday. His eyes sparkled when he called you beautiful, as you walked through the park after dinner. You blushed, when his fingers brushed against yours before he entwined his warm hand against your palm. You shivered from the cool London air, he noticed wrapping his jumper around your shoulders before re-linking your hands. Later he dropped you off at your flat after you said caught the train here. He walked you to the door, hugging you tightly as he thanked you for a great night, asking if you had enjoyed yourself. You blushed again saying it was perfect and you would love to see him again. He nodded, saying he would have to check his calendar but he would love to and would text you soon, before you opened your door to go inside.

“Tilly” he called as you turned away. You faced him again

“Yeah?” He stepped towards you quickly kissing your forehead, his warm lips staying there for a second to long, you leaning into his touch.

“You’re very beautiful when you blush” he whispered, smiling widely. Of course at this you blushed, you cheeks turning red as you wished him goodnight. You watched as he drove off before going inside at changing into you pyjamas and talking to Amy about it till the wee hours of the morning.

~

Two weeks later, after days of constant texting and calling, several coffee and lunch dates, he invited you and Amy over to his house to meet his roommate and friends the next day. You accepted happily after checking you could both make it, you jumped around like a little kid at Christmas when he replied.

_Yay! My friends will love you. I can’t wait to see you again, beautiful xx_

Before you and Amy set out to make a batch of cupcakes, from the leftover ingredients in the cupboard. He texted you his address the next afternoon as you were getting ready, _please don’t be freaked out by the size of the place_ he had texted, _just buzz into number 3 and I’ll open the gates._ You were confused at this, shrugging it off before jumping into Amy’s car and driving to his place.

You established later what he had meant, you pulled up awestruck by the size of the place before buzzing into the intercom, and it was a massive complex which looked to have 4 flats within it.

“Hey love, I’ll be down in a second, Just park in front of the house.” Harry instructed before the gate moved open. Amy was just parking when the front door pulled open, Harry jumping out of it, you laughed as you hopped out of the car. He hugged you tightly, his warm arms circulating around your shoulder pulling your body into his, holding onto him for a tad bit longer than necessary.

“Hi, you must be Amy” he smiled at her when he pulled away from you, you missed his warmth already. “Come on up” he said leading you through the door towards an elevator. As you reached level 3 the door opening, you felt Harry warm hand slide onto your lower arse as he lead you towards the flat. The door open to revel a huge living room, 4 boys sitting around the massive couch, they muted the TV when Louis introduced everyone.

“Girls this is Liam, Zayn, Niall and Louis My roommate. Guys, this is Amy and Matilda.” He smiled at you, his hand still on your back. The boys hug you and Amy both while Harry took the cupcakes into the kitchen.

~

As the sun was starting to set, you realised the time. “We should be going, we don’t want to impose” you spoke up.

“You couldn’t” Niall said from his place on the couch, the other boys nodding.

“Can I be cheeky and ask if you ladies wanted to stay the night?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow. I looked over at Amy who just smiled and nodded,

“Okay but we’ll have to go and get some stuff for-“ “I’ll go, you stay here and I’ll grab your things” Amy said reaching for her bag off the floor.

“Oh Okay” You. She nodded, “It won’t take long, I’ll be back in half an hour” she said standing up. I nodded, Niall looked up at her

“can I come for a ride?” he asked, she nodded before they both walked out.

~

Liam’s phone rang from across the room, he answered as you lean back into the couch.

“Amy’s quiet, is she always like that?” Zayn asked. You laugh, “No, she’s a right fuck” you laugh loudly,

“no she absolutely shy, give her until morning and she’ll relax. She’s actually really weird” you answer smiling.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon love, bye” Liam hung up.

“Dani?” Harry asked “Yeah, she’s coming over tonight” He smiled.

“Ah, the love birds” Harry called.

“Speak for yourself” Niall said walking into the room, carrying a bag and a pillow Amy following behind. You blush, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the others of course.

“What are we having for dinner, I’m hungry” Niall asked.

“You’re always hungry!” Louis called

~

The rest of the night was spent watching movies while discussing ridiculous things, like would Barbie every really get together with Ken or would there be a behind the scenes movie made out of the outtake of the Harry potter films. Eventually you fall asleep, leaning on Harry’s chest, his arm around your waist, fingers running delicately along your back under your shirt.

~

You woke in the morning to in a different bed, at first you’re alarmed you can’t remember where you are and the light is spilling into your eyes from the window. You move to sit up but a warm arm curls around your waist to pull you back against their body.

“You okay?” Harry’s husky voice floats into your ears. You nod turning in his arm to face him,

“yeah, I just forgot where I was, I didn’t fall asleep here.”

“I’m sorry, It’s just you were asleep on me and I couldn’t let you sleep on the couch so I put you in my bed an-“

“Harry, Harry shh its fine, thank you” you lean up to kiss his cheek.

“You’re more than welcome love. How about breakfast?” he asks. You shake your head, smirking

“Not yet, I want to have my way with you.”

~

An hour later you had showered and dressed, before walking out into the kitchen to find Zayn at the stove cooking breakfast.

“Morning Love, Have a fun night?” Zayn winked at you cheekily.

“Zayn! Of course she did” Harry called out from the bedroom.

“Oi,” You ask looking around the room “Where’s Amy?”

“Well, you see when you fell asleep, Niall offered her the bed in his flat as we didn’t want her sleeping on the couch, so I presume that she is down there.” He explained slowly.

“Right Okaaaaaaay” you shrugged, “what’s for breakfast?” you ask sitting down on a bar stool at the counter.

“For you, Bacon and Eggs” Zayn smiled.

~

The next three weeks you and Harry were both run off your feet with work and school, you didn’t have time to meet up at all. That weekend you both had a free afternoon and you had planned to go to Harry’s during the day then go out for dinner with the others. You woke up at 6:15 feeling like crap, your stomach cramping like a bitch. You had to be at work in an hour and a half but all you wanted to do was get to Harry’s and curl up watching sappy movies and sleep. You showered and ate before running down to the underground to ride to work, you hopped off at your stop before walking into the second-hand bookstore you worked at.

Seven hours later you walked down to the underground, ready to fall into bed and sleep. You walked into the door of your flat, chucking your bag onto the floor before changing into some more comfortable clothes. Walking back down to the kitchen you made some tea before downing a glass of water and 2 panadol. An hour later your bag was packed for Harry’s with your clothes for dinner, pyjamas and a spare change of clothes for the next day and you walked into the kitchen to grabbed the keys off Amy to drive to Harry’s.

“What time is Niall picking you up?” You ask Amy as she pours out some tea for the two of you.

“He said 7ish but he wants me to go back to his after dinner so I’m going to drop a bag over at his before we meet at the restaurant.” She replied returning the tea bags to the cupboard.

“Ohh, staying the night are we?” You teased, “Shouldn’t you wait till after the third date?”

“Tilly!” Amy called, whacking you with the tea towel, “We’re not, and we both want to wait. I don’t want another ex.” She explained sipping her tea, “But you on the other hand” she winked cheekily.

“I’m just teasing! You little rat!” I replied, “But I have got to go, keys please” you asked, grimacing as your stomach cramps.

“You okay?” Amy asks. You nodded “Yeah, my stomach is just being a pain.”

“You’ve had some panadol right?” she asks.

“Yep” You replied popping the ‘P’.

“Okay well go let that boy of yours look after you” she wrapped you in a hug, your arms wrapping around her in return. She handed the keys over,

“Drive carefully and I’ll see you in a few!” she called as I walked out of the kitchen.

“Bye!” I called walking out the door  

“USE PROTECTION!” Amy called before slamming the door shut.

~

You arrived at Harry’s half an hour later, knocking on Lou’s front door.

“Hey Til” Louis called as he opened the door, pulling you in for a hug.

“Hi” you replied, relaxing into his embrace. You walked him backwards into the room kicking the door shut behind you.

“Matilda, are you okay?” he asks, fingers brushing you cheek.

“I’m alright, just not feeling the best” you lean into his touch.

“What’s wrong? Have you had some panadol?” he asks quickly.

“Harold, relax I’ve just got cramps” you hush him, hands rubbing his arms, “and panadol is properly a good idea” you reply wandering off into the kitchen.

“Whatcha wanna do?” he asks quietly, as he walks into the kitchen.

“I was thinking a movie and a cuddle?” you say, leaning up onto your toes to place a kiss on his lips before taking some panadol.

“Very good answer let me take your bag and you can pick a movie” he says taking your bag off your shoulder. You walk into the lounge, skimming through his movies, putting it on you fall onto the couch, curling up into the corner.

“Whatcha pick?” Harry asks walking back into the room with a doona and a bowl of popcorn.

“Remember Me” you smile lazily at him. He places the bowl on the table and the doona on the couch before picking you up off the couch.

“ _Harold!_ What are you doing?” you shout.

“Cuddling” he replies sitting down on the couch with you in his arms still, He pulls the doona up over both of you before laying down, pulling you with him. You sigh leaning into his warm frame, settling in to watch the movie.

~

A few hours later, Harry sits up to see the time, “What time are we going out?”

“Um, 8 why? What’s the time now?” you sit up next to him.

“It’s just after 6, you gonna shower?” he asks.

“I think so” you stand, stretching out you limbs.

“How are you feeling love?” he asks watching you from the couch.

“Crappy” you turn to look at him.

“We don’t have to go out, if you’re feeling like that?” he said.

“Yeah but I want to see the others“

“Matilda, if you don’t fell up to it I’m not letting you out the house alright” he cuts you off, pulling you into his lap. You nod slowly, leaning your head onto his shoulder.

“How about you shower first and if you still feel bad we’ll stay in okay” he kisses your forehead, tangling your fingers together.

~

“How you feeling love?” Harry asked as he walked back into his bedroom, boxer-clad, towel dried hair. You were curled up on the bed, knees pulled to your chest, arms pressed tightly against your stomach. He took one look at your face, eyelashes wet from your tears he thought you looked absolutely beautiful.

“Matilda, shh come here love” he cooed pulling you into his lap, his hand wrapping around your waist.

“I’m not letting you go out like this okay, I’ll go call the others and put on a movie okay, just stay here okay baby” he leant down to kiss your forehead before walking out the room.

You move up the bed slowly so you leaning against the pillows. Five minutes later, Harry walks back in with a tray, placing it on the bedside table, he puts 10 Things I Hate About you on before sitting down next to you.

“Can you sit up love?” he asks reaching over to grab a cup. You sit up slowly, reaching you hand out, her drops two tablets into your hand and gives you a cup, placing his arm around your waist leaning on the bed, you relax into his side downing the tablets and tea.

You sigh lying back down, hands rubbing at your stomach. Harry reassembled you both so you were laying with you lying between his legs your head on his stomach. You tried to relax your hands rubbing across your lower abdomen.

“Here love I thought this might help” Harry reached over pulling a heat pack from the tray, he nudged your hands out of the way replacing the pack with it. Halfway through the movie you fell asleep fingers loosely tangled around Harry’s hand.

~

The first time you fought with Harry, you can’t remember the reason why but you ended up not talking for days. When the argument went down, you were both shouting at each other, red cheeked and angry. You stormed out of the apartment and you ended up sleeping on the couch, the next few days neither of you spoke a word to each other, but both desperately wanted to apologise to each other. You walked into the kitchen two days at 3am three days after the fight, only to see Harry sat on the bench eating Coco-Pops.

“I’m sorry” you both said in unison, before he pulled you into his arms, holding you tightly like you would disappear into thin air. You were so happy to be back in his arms again, for the fighting to be over you broke down.

“Y-you fucking walked out,” he whispered, voice shaking “don’t you ever do that again” you said staring straight into his green eyes.

“No, no not ever, the last three days have been terrible you were constantly on my mind Matilda. I can’t function without you and I fucking hate it” he pulled you in again crushing you to his chest, your arms wrapped around his torso.

~

You’ll never forget the first time you saw the other side of Harry, yeah he wasn’t always that loud, cheeky kid you would see glimpses of the sad Harry. But on this particular day, he came home sad and worn out. You noticed right away, he walked through the door, dumping his bag by the door and collapsed onto the couch. You brewed some tea, taking a cup out to him.

“Drink your tea then have a nice bath and we can go to bed early” you suggested when he didn’t say anything.

You worried about him as you left him to drink his tea, you wondered off to the bathroom to fill the bath. You lit the candles in the corner, turning the tap off when it was filled enough. Harry shuffled in just as you were coming to get him. You were in the kitchen heating up some soup for dinner when you hear Harry calling out for you in the bathroom.

“Hey” you said walking into the bathroom, sitting down on the floor next to the bath. He leaned his head on the edge of the bath where you head was, your hands finding his hair instantly knowing it was one of the ways he calmed down after a busy day.

“I’m heating up some soup for dinner” you whispered, he nodded leaning up to press a kiss on your lips, before you walked out to dish it up.

After dinner you washed up while Harry trailed off to the bedroom clad in flannel pj pants. You walked in to find Harry laid out in the bed on top of the cover, curled on his side. You laid down next to him, waiting for him to reach out for you. He reached for your hands first, pulling you closer so he could lean his head against your shoulder, his nose nuzzling your throat, his breath fanning across your neck. You felt something wet drip down your neck when Harry spoke

“I had a crappy day” he whispered, his voice shaking. You leaned back as he shuffled up to look at you, eyelashes wet from his tears. You wiped them away, finger caressing his cheek. “I’m sorry” he whispered, shutting his eyes as his tears flowed freely.

“No, Harry look at me” you gripped his chin, waiting for his eyes to meet yours. “Don’t you ever apologise for having a bad day, we all have them. There is nothing wrong with being quite, sad or even crying. I’ll always be here to clean you up” you paused for a second.

“Harry” his teary eyes searched yours,

“I love you” you whispered kissing his forehead. It was the first time you had said it, and you truly meant it you had been in bad relationships before but you never felt like this before.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad


End file.
